


Certain Steps

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greaser Sherlock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Nerd John, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Protective Mycroft, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are about graduate. With university looming, they decide to take an irrevocable step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapus_Lazulli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapus_Lazulli/gifts).



John Watson adjusted his bag as he crossed to where Sherlock was waiting, leaning casually against his motorcycle. At first glance nobody would imagine that either of them would go with the other. Nor would one suspect which was the alpha. But John and Sherlock were used to defying expectations.

Sherlock’s family was proper, respectable. They did things by the book. So naturally Sherlock had become a greaser, turning his brilliance to fine tuning his motorcycle and barely skating by in school.

John, on the other hand, came from a rough and tumble working class family. His father spent too much time in pubs and got his hands dirty. So John kept himself neat, studied hard and was near the top of his class, on track for University.

When John needed time away from his family, Sherlock was there to sweep him away. They had a hidden place, a nest of sorts, carved out in an old abandoned building that would probably fall down in the first strong storm. But they’d at least reinforced the roof above their space and that was the one place they both felt at home.

The other reason why they went together so well was their second genders. Sherlock was an omega, who flat refused any alpha his family tried to suggest for him. Because John was the only alpha he wanted.

It was getting close to graduation and John was a bit nervous. He’d be going to Uni soon and what would Sherlock do then? They had a summer and he planned to make the most of it, but he couldn’t imagine not seeing the wild-haired omega every day.

Sherlock helped John onto his bike and settled in. John wrapped his arms around his waist and his head against Sherlock’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of him. It wasn’t too far from school to their building, but it had been a long week and John only wanted Sherlock in his arms for a little while.

“I told you you would pass your exam,” said Sherlock as they arrived and he rolled his bike inside the broken door.

“You always say that though,” pointed out John as he followed him.

“And it’s always true,” countered Sherlock, parking the machine in an out of the way corner before taking John’s hand.

John tugged him down for a kiss. “We’ve got the weekend, yeah?”

“We do,” said Sherlock. “I already stocked up.”

“Good.” John leaned in to scent him, breathing in the engine grease and leather. Sherlock scented him in return as they made their way to the nest.

It wasn’t much, a corner of a room that they’d partitioned off. Clear plastic covered a broken window and let light in. Plywood and broken bits of machinery shielded and defined the space. The floor was softened by worn blankets. There was a loo a few steps away down the hall.

John sat on the floor and tugged Sherlock down, scenting him again. “You’re close to heat, aren’t you?”

“Tonight, I suspect,” he said, pillowing his head in John’s lap. “You’re graduating next month, and then Uni in the fall.”

“Yes,” said John, running fingers through his hair, twisting curls in his slightly chubby fingers. 

“I’m almost eighteen. My parents are trying to get me married off.” Sherlock sighed and rolled onto his side, facing away from John, but keeping his head in easy reach of his comforting fingers.

“What are you thinking, Sherlock?” John knew he was always thinking, planning. That anything he said here had been well thought through; he suspected he already knew what would be said.

“I want you to bond me,” he said quietly, still looking away.

John nodded, fingers still moving. “Because if we’re bonded your parents can’t marry you to anyone else. You’re old enough to consent, and if we’re bonded then you can come with me to Uni. I’ve been thinking about it too.”

“Have you?” asked Sherlock, tone almost uncertain. 

John jostled him up to a seat and cupped his cheek, meeting his eyes. “There’s no one else I want, Sherlock. I know both our families will be upset, but I don’t care. It’s you I want.”

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed tenderly, delicately. John sighed and slipped his tongue past soft lips, pushing Sherlock until the omega was lying on his back. He raised his head and met Sherlock’s eyes, one hand on the other man’s heart.

“Will you allow me to bond you, Sherlock Holmes? Will you consent to be mine? To have and to hold? Through whatever life may throw at us, to be mother to our children?”

A smile creased Sherlock’s features, even as tears threatened in the corner of his eyes. He put his hand over John’s. “Will you be my alpha, John Watson? My protector, provider and shield? To have and to hold, come what may?”

John leaned down and kissed an escaping tear. “I do, Sherlock. And I will be here to support you in anything you want to do. You’re your own man, and that won’t change just because of a bond.”

Sherlock turned and kissed John’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “And I do too, John. I may not be easy to live with sometimes, but your patience amazes me. I want no one else.”

John kissed him deeply, satisfied and knowing that they were doing the right thing. Sherlock’s scent started to change. “Your heat is starting,” said John, squeezing Sherlock’s arse through his jeans.

“How observant,” said Sherlock, wiping his face and reaching down to tug off his trousers. As soon as they were off the small space filled with his heat scent. John’s eyes went dark and he pulled off his own clothes, needing skin on skin.

“Sherlock,” he growled, tucking a pillow under the omega’s hips as he settled him on his stomach, knowing that this was the best position for proper mating. He pressed two fingers into the already wet hole and licked where his mark would go. “Tell me you want this. That I can claim you.”

“Yours, John,” Sherlock rocked his hips back against his fingers.

John nibbled on his shoulder and pulled his fingers out to grab a condom.

“No,” said Sherlock, grabbing his hand. “It’s our bonding, I want nothing between us.”

“Are you sure?” asked John, wondering how he could support Sherlock and potential pup and still go to university all at once. But it would amazing to see their child.

Sherlock nodded and met his eyes. “I’m certain.”

Their combined scents were getting stronger, but John’s mind was still clear and he could see Sherlock’s was as well.”Okay,” he said, running his hand down Sherlock’s arm instead. “Okay.”

Sherlock leaned in to kiss him. John smiled against his lips before scenting him again. “You’re getting so slick for me. You smell so good.” He kissed down Sherlock’s back, tongue darting out to taste the slick on his thigh.

The omega moaned and parted his legs, canting his hips. “Don’t tease,” he murmured. 

“I’ll take good care of you, you know that.” John moved up, stroking his ample cock before pressing it against him. 

Sherlock moaned again, dropping his head. John draped himself over him, pressing deeper, breathing in his delectable scent. Every instinct was telling him to claim and breed. And this time he could. Sherlock shifted a bit and a low growl escaped John’s throat, covering Sherlock’s hands and pushing in the rest of the way so that he could pin the omega with his body weight.

“Alpha,” breathed Sherlock, offering his throat, submitting the way he only could with John.

As John started to drive into him, his hazed mind remembering their first meeting, the near fight they’d gotten into, only to end up backing each other up against another foe. How he’d been dazzled by Sherlock’s intellect and Sherlock had been surprised by the ferocity behind the jumpers and the books. He thrust harder, licking the sweat from Sherlock’s shoulder, letting the taste linger on his tongue. 

“Please,” whimpered Sherlock.

John knew what he wanted, what he craved. His knot bumped against Sherlock’s rim and he adjusted himself. The first mating in heat never took long, and now was no exception. It was overwhelming to feel Sherlock around him with no barrier between. It made him dizzy with need. He closed his eyes, breathing him in one more time before he shoved his knot inside, biting down at the same time.

Sherlock gave a noise somewhere between a howl and a whimper, shaking underneath him, but pinned by John’s weight and his teeth and his knot. He could tell by the scent that Sherlock had come as well, but the only thing important now was the way that both their scents were changing. The descriptions of it had nothing on the sensation of the forming bond. It felt like their minds were linking up, a line being cast from his heart to Sherlock’s knotting them together metaphysically as much as the knot pumping his seed deep inside. 

Finally, John disengaged his teeth, licking the mark he’d made. Sherlock shivered underneath him, moaning softly, but not in a way that signaled distress.

“My Sherlock,” whispered John, holding him tight and rolling them to their sides. One hand slipped down to rest over the slight swell of his belly, another wave of come making the omega groan.

“John, John,” breathed Sherlock, clearly overwhelmed. “It feels so good.” He pressed back against him, eyes closed.

Kissing his ear, John kept soothing him. He knew when Sherlock needed time to process something. They weren’t going anywhere for a while. “I’m here, Sherlock,” he said softly. As Sherlock’s breathing slowed, John raised his head to look at the mark he’d left on the pale skin. His mark, his omega. God, Sherlock’s family was going to have him killed, weren’t they?

“John, it’s fine,” murmured Sherlock, in that way he had of reading John’s mind. “Mycroft will not have you assassinated.”

Chuckling, John kissed his throat and settled back down again. “So since we’ve bonded does that mean that you’ll be able read my thoughts even better now?”

“Perhaps. I could do a study on that….” 

“Not right now,” said John goodnaturedly. He moved a hand to Sherlock’s hip and ground up against, moaning with another small orgasm. “Do you want me to leave off protection the rest of your heat?”

Sherlock was silent for a long moment, clearly thinking. “Yes,” he said at last, touching his own belly. “I never really thought much about children, but I would like to have your pup. I have some money coming to me when I turn eighteen, my family can do nothing to stop it.”

“That makes me feel better. And you’ll be okay coming with me to University?”

Sherlock bit his lip. “I’ve already been accepted.”

John blinked. “Really?”

Sherlock nodded. “I applied as soon as I knew you’d been accepted. Even with my grades, my family influence meant that they took me.”

Shaking his head, John nibbled Sherlock’s shoulder. “You’re incorrigible. And brilliant.”

Sherlock relaxed in his arms, then gave a soft moan as the knot went down and John’s cock slid wetly free. Reaching down, John pushed three fingers into him, feeling the mix of his own seed and Sherlock’s slick.

“More,” whispered Sherlock, pressing back against him.

“I do love when you’re in heat.” smiled John, kissing him and rolling him onto his back before pushing his knees up. “Slower, this time.”

Sherlock nodded and wrapped his legs around John’s waist. John moved steadily, taking his time, sipping kisses from Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock moaned and tangled his hands in John’s short hair, blonde strands through slender, grease-stained fingers. It was a familiar dance after these months together, but no less tender. John could feel Sherlock in his mind and in his heart, love pouring through the bond. Even if they had nowhere else to go but this little shelter, it was everything they needed.

His knot swelled slower this time, but still, Sherlock was all but begging for his knot by the time John got close. “I’m here,” he murmured. “You’re mine and mine alone.” He gave a few more thrusts and this time swallowed Sherlock’s cries with a kiss as he filled him up again. Sherlock scored his back with his nails, but John couldn’t be arsed to care, the scent of blood in the air mixing with the rest of it. They dozed off together in one another’s arms.

**

A little while later, after supper and another round of lovemaking, Sherlock was sleeping, curled up in the blankets. Heat was the only time he slept this much and John was glad for it.

Suddenly he heard a noise outside their nest. He got to his knees, reaching for the bat they kept handy.

“That is unwise,” said an elegant voice, stepping into view.

John recognized the suited man. He’d seen Sherlock’s elder brother a few times. Smelling the alpha now, with his omega in heat, it only brought out John’s protective instincts. “You aren’t wanted here,” he growled.

Mycroft sniffed the air and frowned. “You bonded,” he said.

“That’s right,” said John, staring him down.

Mycroft sighed. “My brother would choose to bond with a man of your….caliber in an abandoned warehouse.”

John got to his feet, growl still low in his throat. “Well we have bonded. So you can just leave.”

“If you must mate, at least let me take you somewhere….clean.”

“This is our nest. Our space. Get. Out.” John took a step towards him.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him but remained unmoving.

“You are not welcome here. Leave,” said John.

“Oh get out Fatcroft,” said Sherlock from behind John, throwing a pillow at his brother. “We’ve bonded, there’s nothing you can do.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Mycroft ominously. He turned on his heel and walked away.

John turned to his omega and kissed him, wrapping him in his arms to reinforce his scent. “I won’t let them do anything. You’re mine, Sherlock. And I’m yours.”

Sherlock nodded and nestled himself in John’s arms, seeking out his comfort without saying as much. John knew that legally there wasn’t much anyone could do, he just hoped Sherlock’s family would leave them in peace.

**

Over John’s objections, Sherlock went home after his heat. When Sherlock didn’t show up for school the next day, he went to Sherlock’s house, only to be rebuffed at the gate. “I’m his bonded,” he growled.

“He’s seventeen. And you’re not allowed on the grounds.”

John seriously considered climbing the fence, but walked off instead. Sherlock would figure out a way to sneak out easier then John could figure out how to sneak in.

Still, it was almost two weeks before Sherlock appeared at his bedroom window at almost midnight. John helped him in, scenting him, noticing he seemed thin. “Sherlock, my God, I’ve been so worried.”

“They wouldn’t let me leave,” he said, accepting John’s help to the bed. John looked for something to feed him while he talked. “I’m pregnant, John.”

John took a breath and looked at him. “And they’re not feeding you?”

“They don’t want me to have the pup. Or this bond.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around his knees.

“We’ll run away,” said John, setting his jaw.

“You graduate in two weeks. You can’t give up that and university.” Sherlock looked at him. “I don’t turn eighteen for another two months. Besides Mycroft will find us.”

John pressed food in his hands. “Eat. We’re bonded. We’ll go in the morning and officially register it. You’re old enough for that.”

Sherlock nodded and ate slowly. 

They spent that night in one another’s arms. The fact that Sherlock slept spoke to his exhaustion. In the wee hours of the morning, John kissed Sherlock’s temple, picked up his phone, made a call, and then slipped out of his bedroom and into the yard.

In no time at all Mycroft Holmes appeared, glancing at the run down house and garden. “You called me.”

“Sherlock’s here,” said John. “You already knew that, I’m sure. Please. I..I love him, Mycroft. And he loves me.”

“And how, exactly, do you expect to support a mate and a pup and attend your classes?”

“I’ve got scholarships. And there’s an army program I can do. It’ll mean I have to serve for a few years after school, but there’s a small stipend. I’m used to making money stretch.” John met his eyes.

Mycroft studied John. He glanced at the bedroom window. “I wish you two had waited.”

John felt his temper flare. “We felt like we had no choice. That your family would never approve of me. That the only choice we had was to seek forgiveness rather than permission.”

“I know.” Mycroft’s voice was soft. He sighed. “I’ll talk to our parents. Just...take care of him, John.”

John blinked up at him. “That’s it?”

“I want my brother to be happy. I think he’s young to have made this choice, but I’ll do what I can. He could have done worse than you.”

A smile creased John’s face. “Thank you.”

Mycroft gave a nod and vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)


End file.
